Pikachu - Girl Type
by Kahlil Noriega
Summary: 6 years is a long time, anything can happen. Trainer picks up pokemon, Pokemon and Trainer go on a journey. Pokemon is cursed to turn into a pretty girl ^-^ . This is a what-if fanfic that delves into the question what-if Pikachu fell in this famous sprin
1. Pikachu - Girl Type : Prologue

A fusion fic between Pokemon and some elements of Ranma 1/2   
* All rights belong to whoever owns them.  
  
  
Author's notes:  
This is final version of a fanfic I posted on the FFML a year ago, please note that in this story, Ash and Misty are 16 yr. old, while Brock is 19 yr. old. Lime warning.  
  
The Anything goes Ranma 1/2 Studio  
http://www.geocities.com/soul_fate  
  
  
  
Pikachu - Girl Type  
By Kahlil Noriega  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
  
  
Somewhere...  
  
In the Bayankala region of China...  
  
***  
  
"Uh hey Brock. Where are we this time?" Ash complained from behind the group with Pikachu walking along beside him.   
  
"I don't know Ash. Wait, let me take a look at the map..." Brock replied and stopped as the Ash and Misty crowded beside him as he took out the map and scanned it briefly.   
  
"Well?" Misty asked, impatient and scowling. A young woman and full figured, not that Ash ever noticed, with fiery red hair done in the same style she'd always worn it.  
  
"Hmm..." Brock voiced, forehead creased in thought as small sweat drops began to form on his forehead.   
  
"Don't tell me that we're lost again!" Misty shouted in anger.  
  
"We're lost again..." Brock answered blankly as the rest of the groups face-faulted and casually stuffed the map back into his pack.  
  
"I can't believe it! Brock you're hopeless!" Misty voiced as she slowly lifted herself off the ground.  
  
"Pika-chu." Pikachu answered in agreement beside her.  
  
*Rumble*Grumble*  
  
"Oooh...my stomach..." Ash complained as he rubbed his stomach, growling to be fed.  
  
"Is food all that you ever think about Ash!"  
  
"But I'm hungry, it's been 3 hours since we last ate."  
  
"Pika-chu"  
  
"Ahrgh! I give up!"  
  
"Uh hey you guys, maybe we could find someone over there to tell us where we are..." Brock offered as he pointed to a small hut beside what appeared to be several pools of water with bamboo poles in them.  
  
"All right! Maybe they might have food as well!" Ash said enthusiastically as they all walked towards the hut...  
  
***  
  
"Oh Sirs -"   
  
An angry stare from Misty silenced the guide and made him consider his address.   
  
"Ah...and miss...it be very wise if you three not go on here, is very dangerous place sirs...ah and miss..."  
  
"Why is that?" Ash asked genuinely curious.  
  
"Pika..." Pikachu mirrored as they all looked expectantly at the guide.  
  
"Oh, you not know what horrors Jusenkyo hold young travelers, oh yes. It tragic tale of so many people who fall in cursed springs!"  
  
"Cursed springs?"   
  
"Cursed Springs. Oh yes sir, very tragic indeed these cursed springs..."  
  
"Hey Ash, maybe we should go another way..." Misty said beside Brock who only nodded at Ash's questioning glance. "I agree Ash, we don't what this place is."  
  
"I guess...Pikachu...Pikachu?" Ash called looking for his Pokemon and found it sniffing around a nearby pool.   
  
"Pikachu stay away from that!" Ash cried. The ground around the pool looked slick and mossy in his eyes as Pikachu looked up from its search to turn and look at Ash. "Pika?"  
  
*Crack* The ground gave warning.   
  
"Pika?" Pikachu noticing but heeding.  
  
*Crumble* The ground gave way as Pikachu felt itself fall backwards into the pool. "Pika!"   
  
"Pikachu!" Ash cried as dashed to the pool to save his friend...  
  
But it was too late...  
  
*Splash*  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash cried, stopped a few feet away from the pool with his arms braced by Misty and Brock as they held his arms. "Let me go! I have to save Pikachu!" He begged and struggled in their arms.   
  
"Ash! No!" Misty begged around his arm as she struggled to hold him from diving in the pool himself.  
  
"Calm down Ash!"   
  
"Ohh... too bad sir, your pet fall in Nyanniichuan. Very tragic legend of girl who fall in spring one thousand five hundred year ago..."   
  
And as if on cue...  
  
"Uhh!" gasped a very pretty blond amber-eyed girl as her head popped out of the water and took a deep breath. The people around her stood still in shock, except for the guide who just shook his head sadly.   
  
Pikachu, still in the water, noticed the expression on her friend's faces and wondered what could give them such a reaction as she noticed something different about her and looked down at herself. And wondered as she delicately lifted an arm and examined it closely, closing her hand and opening it, watching her fingers move as she moved them...  
  
And looked down and saw her reflection on the water...  
  
Pikachu stared in wonder as she looked at the image of the girl in the water as it mimicked her every movement. And turned puzzled eyes on Ash; still in shock she thought, and turned her eyes on the guide instead when he spoke...   
  
"Now whoever fall in spring take body of young girl..." The guide finished as if the transformation never happened as he took a whiff of his pipe.  
  
"Chuu..." Pikachu whispered softly. Her mouth closing and opening, but no other words came out of her mouth as her eyes looked at her hand. Ash-like paws she thought as she gently brushed back her long blond mane of hair away from her eyes. And examined them briefly with a thoughtful pout on her lips as she stared down at the image of a woman reflected on the water.  
  
"Pikachu..." Ash hesitatingly called as he snapped out of his shock and cautiously stepped close to the edge of the pool as Pikachu slowly stepped out of the pool...  
  
Predictably, Ash got a bad case of nosebleed and fell on his back, while Brock...simply chose to pass out and collapsed on the ground, face totally red and whispering about naked women and blushing more still.  
  
As for Misty...well...sweatdrops Misty stood very still, confused by the emotions she felt as she tried to close her jaw, upon seeing Pikachu's beautiful naked form she kept repeating to herself, 'I like boy'...   
  
"Pika?" Pikachu asked, puzzled by her friend's reactions as she curiously looked at herself and back at them. Wondering what was wrong...  
  
"Oh sir, now you're pet is very pretty human girl..." the guide explained as he blew on his long pipe watching the whole scene disinterested, having seen this sort happen a few times.  
  
"Girl..." Pikachu copied, soft pink lips mouthing the word slowly and began to examine her hands then her arms, even as far as glancing down and caressing her firm stomach, her breasts and her neck...  
  
Confusion and wonder warring in her eyes as she glanced fearfully up at Ash, sprawled near on the bank of the pool.   
  
"Pikachu..." Ash whispered sadly, disbelief and fear competing with the tears brimming in his eyes, worry overcoming any arousal he felt. And maybe a hint of wonder as well...   
  
"Pikachu... a girl?" Pikachu asked softly, staring at him with soft amber eyes, who sadly Ash nodded his head.  
  
"A girl..." Pikachu repeated and tried to understand the meaning of the word, but felt her thoughts slip and grip at straws as she felt the cold wind on her naked skin. She wrapped her arms around her body and slowly sank down on her knees and shivered from the cold. Ash was beside her in flash as he knelt beside her and took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shivering form.  
  
"Ash-chu..." Pikachu whispered softly, affectionately as she felt the warmth of the jacket seep though her skin, warming her as she turned to look up at Ash. Fear, hope and need pleading in her eyes as Ash, who held his breath as he watched her, didn't know what to say...  
  
"Pikachu..." Ash lamely whispered softly to her as he held her gently in his arms as he felt her move closer to him, pressing her body to his, seeking the warmth his body provided and maybe something else...  
  
Ash who was slightly overwhelmed by her warm eyes and his beating heart, didn't notice Pikachu tilt her head up slightly as she leaned in close and gave him a simple kiss...  
  
Ash's pulse raced as he felt her soft sweet lips on his as his mind chose at that moment to stop. Pikachu parted from him slowly, eyes aglow and a slight tinge of red on her cheeks, uncertainty in her eyes. Ash still in a trance could only stare down at her beautiful eyes as he heard her say, "Pika, pi... Ash-chu..."   
  
  
~ To be continued...  
  



	2. Pikachu - Girl Type : Chapter 01 Girl Ty...

A fusion fanfic between Pokemon and some elements of Ranma   
1/2   
  
* All rights belong to whoever owns them.  
  
Author's notes:  
- Please note that in this story, Ash and Misty are 16 yr.   
old, while Brock is 19 yr. old. Lime warning.  
- Teaser for ch02 and picture at the end.  
  
  
The anything goes Ranma 1/2 Studio  
http://www.geocities.com/soul_fate  
  
  
  
Pikachu - Girl Type  
By Kahlil Noriega  
  
  
  
Chapter 01: Girl Type  
  
  
  
The night seemed colder than usual to Ash as he lay on the   
soft grass on the slope of a small hill that overlooked the   
valley of sorrows. It had been decided early on to stay   
clear of the valley and it's mystical pools as warned by   
the guide, but before they did; they had asked about a   
cure.  
  
It wasn't natural, the guide had told him. Pikachu, he   
explained was supposed to have turned back into a Pokemon   
at the touch of hot water, but it didn't work. Brock   
thought it might have been a forced evolution, akin to what   
a thunder stone would do to turn Pikachu into a Raichu; but   
only that the water turned her into a human instead and   
would not change her back. This place is weird and that   
they should all probably leave, Brock said; and Ash had to   
agree, even as he rebelled on going. And it didn't help   
comfort Ash to find the guide himself was surprised at this   
discovery, but what surprised Ash was when he discovered   
the guide had no knowledge of Pokemon at all. His words   
weren't comforting either. 'This Jusenkyou, magical place   
no?'  
  
Magic...it felt strange to consider such a possibility. If   
Pikachu had evolved into another Pokemon, Ash would have   
been surprised, and might have been glad, and would not   
have thought anything was a miss; but Pikachu had evolved   
into a human... it was different, it wasn't natural; and   
he'd seen some pretty unnatural, amazing things, his whole   
life.  
  
Ash looked up at the sky with a heavy heart, eyes clear as   
he saw something distant without really seeing. The wind   
caressed back bangs that had grown slightly longer in his   
younger years as his Pokemon league hat sat loosely around   
his head with his gloved hands tucked underneath.   
Surprisingly, after all that has happened, he somehow felt   
calm...  
  
Pikachu is a normal human girl now, and could only turn   
back into a Pokemon if I find a cure, Ash thought,   
unrelieved as he rolled on his side. Would it be so bad? To   
have Pikachu in human form...  
  
No! No, no, no, no! Pikachu can't be happy with a curse   
like this...   
  
...   
  
Can she? Ash half denied as his cheeks burned with a blush   
that would not go no matter how hard he tried to clear his   
thoughts. Pikachu was just so beautiful...  
  
The valley was eerily quiet; and the wind, disturbingly   
still. Ash lay on his side as he began to remember...  
  
Nails digging into his sleeves, with eyes forced shut in   
darkness...  
  
Piiiika! Ash was talking to the guide when he heard Pikachu   
scream and watched in horror as it struggled in the water,   
head bobbing and paws slapping the surface of the water.   
Pikachu! Ash heard himself cry, as time slowed and synched   
with the beat of his heart. Ta-dum... Ta-dum... Ta-dum...  
  
He ran to save Pikachu. Ta-dum... Ta-dum... Pika! Ta-  
dum...Ta-dum...Another volumeless cry... Ta-dum...Ta-dum...   
Its paw, the only thing visible vanishing underneath the   
surface of the water...   
  
Ta-dum... Ta-dum...TA-dum...TA-Dum...TA-DUM...  
  
Ash gaped as his nails dug into the soil where he knelt   
before the pool...  
  
TA-DUM... TA-DUM...TA-DUM...  
  
PIKACHU!  
  
  
"Ahhhuh!?" Ash opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep; and   
the ground had been unyielding as his arms, neck and torso   
made its protests known. Wearily Ash took note of his   
surroundings as it had fairly darkened, and the moon was   
already full in the night.   
  
"Ash-chu?" He heard a soft voice call from over his   
shoulder and behind his back as he rolled around to face   
his caller.   
  
Pikachu stood not far from him, one hand leaning on the   
trunk of a tree, watching him. She was clothed simply,   
slippers for her feet and dressed in a skirted sleeveless   
coverall that came just above her knees. It was low cut,   
plain, and buttoned on the front. Underneath, she wore a   
pale blue tank top she had also borrowed from Misty. Her   
hair was undone and fell around her like a veil as her eyes   
drank in the moonlight. She was smiling, which seemed to   
scream I found you!  
  
Ash propped himself on his elbows and promptly closed his   
gaping mouth as Pikachu joined him on the grass. Mesmerized   
as Pikachu knelt and crawled on all fours towards him, her   
soft fine hair draping over slim shoulders as Ash urged   
himself _not_ to look down beyond her neck as their faces   
drew near. Eyes half lidded, Pikachu nudged him briefly on   
the cheek; her breath, warm on his neck as he felt a small   
shiver run down his spine as Pikachu caressed her cheek on   
his shoulder and gently pushed him down so as to rest   
beside him.   
  
Ash gaped, confused but not at all upset. Feeling her so   
close, Ash was surprised by what Pikachu was making him   
feel. Her warmth, her scent, he felt guilty feeling this   
way as Pikachu nestled in his arm.   
  
He didn't know how long they had lain like this, and didn't   
particularly care at the moment as he slowly caressed her   
hair.   
  
"We won the championship 3 years ago, and never been   
defeated. Do you still remember that Pikachu?" Ash said,   
trying to get his mind away from where his body was leading   
him.   
  
"Pikaa..."  
  
"We've journeyed around the world ever since..."   
  
"Pikachu..."  
  
Ash continued to say sweet nothings as they 'talked', with   
Pikachu replying by saying her name just as sweetly. Ash   
could still not believe Pikachu was a normal human girl,   
and felt ashamed to think of her - it, in this way; but to   
hear her talk, he couldn't help it. Her voice sounded so   
cute!  
  
She felt warm in the cold night, and smelled of the forest   
and of perfumed soap when Misty had bathed her near a   
waterfall. He could still feel the ache on his cheek where   
Misty had 'slapped' him, well punched would have been   
technically more correct as he touched the tender bruise   
Misty had left him when he had accidentally stumbled upon   
them.   
  
Her scent and her voice were intoxicating, powerfully so,   
and Ash had to contend with how she made him feel. And   
paused long enough in his daze, to sense that something   
didn't feel right.   
  
She was shaking, Ash thought and knew suddenly why. She's   
afraid...  
  
Ash held her closer and Pikachu returned it just as   
fiercely, shaking in his arms.  
  
"Pika-pi..."   
  
"I know. I'm worried too. We'll find a cure for you   
Pikachu..."   
  
"Chuu..."  
  
"We'll find a cure, I promise..."  
  
"Chaa..." Pikachu replied wiping her tears on Ash's chest   
and holding him tighter to keep from shivering.  
  
"I promise..." Ash affirmed and pulled her closer as   
Pikachu settled down and closed her eyes.   
  
I promise...  
  
  
***   
  
  
"Brock, I'm worried about Ash." Misty said from across the   
bonfire. They had agreed to set the camp early that   
afternoon after they had set off away from the valley.   
  
Ash was quiet the whole time and had entrusted Pikachu   
under her care, much to her insistence, shortly after they   
had left the valley. Misty wasn't jealous; her jealous over   
that dumb idiot who still owed her a bike; at least, that   
was what she tried to convince herself. Misty sighed. Ash   
never seemed to notice her, not in the same way he did for   
Pikachu. It hurt and annoyed her to no end to see him   
shower attention on Pikachu; every little thing, every time   
Pikachu stumbled he was always there by her side.   
  
Misty had to practically push, well punched, Ash away from   
suffocating the poor girl with his attention; who knew what   
he might do left alone with a girl, even if said girl was   
really a Pokemon she reasoned. Brock of course was no help,   
he was almost as bad as Ash was...men are such pigs.   
  
Misty fumed, but for entirely different reasons, deep down   
inside, she knew the reason why Ash acted the way he did.   
Ash cared for his Pokemon.  
  
And it did little to ease her fears.  
  
She had watched silently as Ash walked away from the group,   
a few hours ago to be alone when the camp was set and the   
meal was done. Pikachu had watched him go and only a few   
minutes ago had set off to find him, Misty wanted to   
follow, but could not push herself to leave the bonfire.   
  
That damn idiot! Why must I worry over a jerk like him!   
Misty stomped on the ground in irritation and sighed, and   
felt miserable.  
  
She glanced up to look at Brock and saw him deep in thought   
and sweating profusely, arms crossed across his broad chest   
as his forehead creased deeply in meditation.  
  
"Brock did you even listen to me?" Misty asked, partly   
irritated and concerned when Brock did not answer her   
previous question.  
  
"..."  
  
"Hey Brock! Brock! Whaaa!" Misty backed away as Brock   
suddenly stood up and suddenly shouted at the top of his   
lungs. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"  
  
"Can't take what anymore Brock..." Misty replied dryly and   
hazarded a guess, but deep down knew what was coming...  
  
Brock went into rant and monologue mode about it being time   
that he had a girlfriend, and that now was a good time as   
any. About Ash having girls smother him with affection and   
of Brocks jealousy at being left out of the action, and   
much to Misty's irritation as being implied as Ash's girl,   
which she didn't vehemently or quickly deny by the way, but   
to think Ash could be so dense! Misty just wanted to scream   
along with Brock in frustration.  
  
"Don't you see, the gods have blessed me with an   
opportunity of a lifetime! Now's my chance to finally have   
a girlfriend!" Brock said, background glistening with a   
roaring wave behind as he struck a pose as he dreamed of   
girls, girls and more girls...  
  
"Brock, you're not implying what I think you're   
implying..."   
  
Brock only grinned as his eyes began to shine with inner   
fire as he dramatically pulled back his arm as he said   
"Vulpix! I choose you!" and dug deep into his pack and   
brought out a pokeball, ready to release it.  
  
"Brock! Have you gone crazy!" Misty shouted as she grabbed   
for Brock's arm to stop him from following through this   
idiotic plan of his.   
  
"Misty let go!"  
  
"I can't let you go through with this idiotic plan of yours   
Brock!"  
  
"Misty! Don't you understand! This is my only chance! You   
of all people should understand, since you don't have a   
boyfriend!"  
  
Oops... Brock swallowed as he felt Misty's eyes took on a   
manic look as they briefly ceased their struggle as Misty   
glared up at Brock. He never knew what hit him.  
  
KA-POW!  
  
Misty was indignant as she glared down at the twitching   
form of Brock. Damn him, this is all Ash's fault!  
  
She was about to pound some more sense into Brock when she   
gasped in horror as the pokeball opened and a brilliant   
beam of red released Vulpix on the ground. Brock wasted no   
time to pry loose from Misty's fingers as he dashed towards   
his Pokemon shouting...  
  
"Vulpix, you'll be my girlfriend won't you?!"   
  
Vulllllllll~pix Vulpix replied as a flamethrower attack   
engulfed Brock and he promptly collapsed on the ground,   
charred and very much covered in soot.   
  
Misty could only groan and sigh as she took a leg and   
dragged the hormonally challenged youth back into the   
campfire. I'm surrounded by idiots! Misty thought as she   
grumbled and complained and propped Brock's charred   
'remains' by an improvised log bench.  
  
"Argh! We have no time for this! What are we going to do   
about Ash?" Misty said as she returned to her seat and   
stirred the coals in the fire.   
  
Brock now 'sober', rubbed his cheek as he sat up and looked   
sternly at Misty across the fire, hands clasped underneath   
his chin as he replied.  
  
"There's nothing we can do, Pikachu is transformed whether   
we like it or not." Brock said and sighed, he didn't like   
it as much as Misty did. "The guide said as much. There's   
no cure. And the other option he suggested is certainly out   
of the question..."  
  
Misty only nodded in understanding, no, that option was   
clearly out of the question. It was just too cruel.   
Drowning another Pikachu to make a spring of drowned   
Pikachu for Pikachu to bath in. Brock nodded with a heavy   
sigh "The only thing we can do is to help Pikachu   
emotionally through all this until we find a real cure.   
Pikachu is going to have to adjust to being a human for   
now..."  
  
"I just hope we find a cure soon..." Misty replied and   
turned to look at the bonfire. Both for Ash and Pikachu's   
sake...  
  
  
***  
  
Somewhere in the woods...  
  
"Jessie, I'm tired of digging..." James complained, looking   
up from the pit to where Jessie sat fiddling with a small   
black ball in her hands.   
  
"Are you tired of living as well?" Jessie threatened with   
not much heat but only irritation in reply as she looked up   
from her task of setting an explosive to glare daggers at   
James in the pit to get him back to work. "This is a fool   
proof plan that I've cleverly concocted so that I--I mean   
we, can finally get my--I mean our hands on that gorgeous--  
meddling cutey--twerp--Pikachu once and for all." Jessie   
said and tossed James the explosive to set inside the pit.  
  
"Um Jessie, are you sure this wire goes with-" James asked   
pulling on the wires of the small black ball as he   
inspected it.   
  
"James! Don't touch that!" Jessie cried horrified as   
predictably the small black ball began to glow and with a   
brilliant light followed by an explosion, sent James   
hurling through LEO as the rest of Team Rocket followed his   
flight as James wailed at being sent skyward.   
  
Somewhere a splash could be heard...  
  
  
~ To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
Preview: Chapter 02 - Girl Problems   
  
  
"Jessie what are these?" James asked fondling himself   
before reality struck home and he fondled himself some more   
to check before his tattered mind instructed his hand to   
grope something down below to make sure.   
  
~Gone!~ His shocked mind said, eyes bulging as he grasped   
something else.   
  
"James what is wrong with you?" Jessie asked stepping   
closer to the distraught, now female, James. Before she   
reeled back in shock.   
  
"James... is tha-that, what I think they are..." Jessie   
asked, sickeningly curious as she drew close to the boy-  
turned girl.  
  
"I have breasts!" James cried to the sky in a too kawaii   
voice, her short blue hair partly covered her red eyes.  
  
Poking, then fondling, Jessie cupped James breasts,   
fascinated that they were real, that she wasn't dreaming,   
and how firm and soft they felt as irritation and curiosity   
began to overwhelm the redhead. How can he have bigger   
breasts than mine!  
  
"Don't do that!" James wailed in a too kawaii voice,   
practically sobbing as she sat on the ground.  
  
"How can this be?" Jessie wondered as she looked down at   
the crying 'girl'.  
  
"I don't know and I don't want them! You got to help me   
Jessie! I don't want to be a girl!" James said, wailing I   
don't want to be a girl several times afterwards before   
burying her face in her hands.  
  
"For someone who dresses half the time in drag, that's hard   
to believe" Persian said from the sidelines, an amused grin   
on its mouth.  
  
"Will you cut that out Meowth! Can't you see I'm in a   
crisis here; I've just lost my manhood!"  
  
"It's Persian!" Persian replied in irritation, "And as for   
your manhood, I thought you'd already lost it a long time   
ago!"  
  
James only glared at the cat that only smirked in reply.  
  
"Can it you two!" Jessie shouted, still fondling the blue   
haired girl.  
  
"Would you please stop doing that Jessie!" James said,   
crimson from head to toe as he--well she began to feel   
something...   
  
"They're so soft and bouncy, I still can't believe it."   
Jessie said, mildly irritated. It wasn't fair! How could   
James's...breasts, be bigger than hers!   
  
"Neither can I!" James replied and began to cry. Making   
kawaii noises as she wept.   
  
"For someone who dresses half the time as a girl, you sure   
make a pretty good-looking girl..." Persian observed from   
the sidelines.  
  
"Noooo! Please don't tease me! I am not a girl!"  
  
  
[End of preview]  
  
  
Picture: Onna-James,  
http://www.geocities.com/soul_fate/temp/JamesGT.jpg  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Well that's it, sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I   
won't go into detail why it was late, just to say I've been   
busy with other stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading   
this chapter, and if you have any comments I'd like to hear   
them. Anyway chapter 2 won' be long in coming.  
  
~ Kahlil Noriega   



End file.
